User blog:DreamcrosserSquad/If every iteration of Shifuto was compsited into 1 page
Summary Shifuto is a Kirby fan character created by DreamcrosserSquad. Shifuto has an optimistic and lively outlook. He believes he can do anything as long as he puts his mind to it, and has an indomitable force of will that keeps him fighting no matter what. He always tries to have a “can-do” attitude and tries not to give up even if he has no choice. Shifuto will put his life on the line for his home planet, even if he’s on the brink of death. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 5-A | 4-A | 4-A | 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-B | 2-B | High 5-A | High 4-C | 2-B | At least Low 7-C, High 7-C via absorbing electricity | 6-C | Unknown, at least 6-C | 8-C | Low 2-C | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | Likely Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 8-A | At least 8-A | Unknown, likely Low 7-B Name: Shifuto Origin: Superstar Expedition | The Dreamcrosser Squad | The Dreamcrosser Squad: Multiverse Traversal | Return to Planet Virgo | Expedition: Elethica | Alternia/Delta | Nexus Realm | Telethia Gender: Male Age: 16 | 16 | Likely 216 | 16 | 16 | 18, 28 (Post-Timeskip) | 16 | 16 Classification: Puffball Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Can enhance his speed, Breaking the Fourth Wall | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Ionization, Ionic Manipulation, FTL Vision, Flight using a hoverboard, Pseudo-Flight, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Invulnerability to Electricity Manipulation, Toon Force, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can survive in space without oxygen, Can harm intangible or non-solid beings, Immortality (Type 1) | All base abilities base with increased power, Flight, Teleportation, Reality Warping (High-Level), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Can BFR his opponents across space-time, Danmaku, Energy that can destroy evil or impurity, Chi Manipulation, Supercolor Vision, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 3 and 4 as long as he has the Legendary Stars), Invisibility, Intangibility, Time Stop, Resistance to Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Petrification, Time Stop and One Hit Kill, Resistance Negation, Immortality Negation, Can stay alive without his soul in his body (however he still needs it to exist in order to survive) | All Super Form abilities with increased power, Afterimage Creation, Time Paradox Immunity | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, FTL Vision, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can create a wormhole to another universe from running, Can survive without air in the vacuum of space, Can fight without his soul in his body (however it still needs to exist in order for him to live), Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping (High-Level), Information Analysis, Resistance to Magic and Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High), Matter Manipulation, Durability Negation via Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, Willpower Manipulation, Willpower Defense, Aura Sensory, Flight via Hoverboard | All base abilities with increased power, Time Stop, Invisibility, Energy Manipulation, True Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Intangibility, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration Negation, Immortality Negation | All Super Form abilities with increased power, Afterimage Creation and Time Paradox Immunity | All base abilities with increased power, Instinctive Reaction | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Access to Cosmic Energy which grants him Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification via absorbing electricity, can transform into his Voltex Form, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Via his sense of will), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Has broken the fourth wall on various occasions, although this isn't combat-applicable) | All previous abilities with increased power, Flight | All previous abilities with increased power, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation | All abilities in RTPV base | All base abilities with increased power, Flight | All base + Voltex abilities with increased power | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Resurrection via absorbing electricity | All previous abilities with increased power, Flight | All previous abilities with increased power, Space-Time Manipulation, Portal Creation | All previous abilities with increased power | All previous abilities with increased power, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Technological Manipulation via “hacking” | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Flight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to Nyx, who caused a skyscraper to collapse) | Large Planet level (Fought Medlex, who was a threat to Virgo) | Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to base. Whilst fighting Super Medlex, his punches clashing with his pushed around stars for dozsns of lightyears as if it was nothing) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Superior to his Super Form) | Universe level (Medlex and Shifuto's punches clashing shook all of existence within Shifuto's universe; a universe that is nigh-infinity in size) | Universe level+ (Defeated Apex, who was a threat to Shifuto's universe and are able to move in timeless voids) | Multiverse level (Likely far superior to his base form. Achieved God Xi and defeated Medlex and Palladium Platinum, who were both able to destroy the Multiverse; a multiverse that, as per calculated by Astromech, has a googolplex of universes) | Multiverse level (Superior to Hyper Shifuto) | Dwarf Star level (Defeated Medlexium, who blew up Virgo at Relativistic speeds) | Large Star level (Defeated Super Medlexium, who destroyed Beta Capricorn ar Relativistic speeds) | Multiverse level (Defeated Ultra Medlexium, who was corroding millions of universes) | At least Small Town level (Comparable to Nyx, who should be superior to a fake clone of him that shattered a skyscraper), Large Town level via absorbing electricity (Scales to 20% Deku) | Island level | Unknown, at least Island level (Was able to oneshot a Tenaton who had trained to the point of easily overpowering Voltex Shifuto) | Building level+ (Comparable to Nyx, who launched him into low orbit) | Universe level+ (Is the self-proclaimed "savior of the universe" and has fought foes at this level of power) | Multiverse level (Stated to be 5x stronger than base. Fought Vacuum Decay, who can easily devour thousands of universes with one of her final attacks) | Multiverse level (As strong as Densetsu via fusing with him, whom guards the Cosmic Stars and shares the same amount of power as them. Should likely be superior to Ultimate Shifuto) | Multiverse level (Superior to Shifusetsu) | Multiverse level (Superior to Ultimate Shifusetsu) | Likely Universe level+ (Slightly weaker than base/Omega Shifuto) | Universe level+ (Comparable to base Shifuto) | Multi-City Block level (Defeated a giant robot that was knocking down large buildings and launched it into the sky. Fought Medlex, who destroyed a massive portion of a forest) | At least Multi-City Block level (Superior to his base form) | Unknown (Was introduced very late, therefore his actual power is unknown), likely Small City level (Can fight Kirby, assuming this is the Kirby from Super Smash Bros.) Speed: Supersonic (Can avoid bullets) | FTL (It's been stated various times that he can exceed the speed of light) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Medlex, who can fly across several galaxies in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to his Super Form) | Massively FTL+ (Can run fast enough to end up in another universe) | Immeasurable (Likely far superior to his base form) | Immeasurable (Likely far superior to his Super Form) | Immeasurable (Faster than his Hyper Form) | Relativistic (Dodged a laser) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Medlex, who flew to Aquarrus in the blink of an eye) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Voltex) | Hypersonic, higher via powering up | At least Hypersonic (Superior to before) | Unknown, at least Hypersonic, likely higher | Unknown | Subsonic+ (Is 3/4 the speed of sound), possibly Speed of Light (Can run at lightspeed for a split-second) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Subsonic+, possibly Speed of Light (Should be comparable to base Shifuto) | Subsonic+, possibly Speed of Light (Should be comparable to base Shifuto) | Sub-Relativistic (Was able to react to said robot's lasers) | At least Sub-Relativistic | Subsonic (Moves like a blur) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Alpha, who was able to lift a car and swing it at Trinculo) | Class E (Pushed Pisces, one of Virgo's moons, back into orbit with relative ease) | At least Class Z+, likely higher | At least Class Z+, likely higher | Multi-Stellar (Pushed away Medlex's mothership, which greatly dwarfed Betemia) | At least Multi-Stellar | At least Multi-Stellar, likely higher | At least Multi-Stellar, likely higher | Class T (Overpowered the KE of a large Pisces fragment) | At least Class T | At least Class T | Unknown, Class M via absorbing electricity (Can match up to Tenaton in a physical struggle and was only narrowly defeated, with Tenaton being this strong via his sheer size of over a Million Kilograms) | At least Class M (Much superior to Tenaton) | Unknown, at least Class M | Unknown | At least Superhuman (Comparable to Alpha Shifuto) | At least Superhuman, likely higher | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Likely at least Superhuman | At least Superhuman (Easily threw Deviljho into Mount Eta) | Class M (Easily launched a giant robot hundreds of meters) | At least Class M | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal | Universal+ | Multiversal | Multiversal | Dwarf Star Class | Large Star Class | Multiversal | At least Small Town Class, Large Town Class via absorbing electricity | Island Class | Unknown, at least Island Class | Building Class+ | Universal+ | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ | Likely Universal+ | Universal+ | Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | Unknown, likely Small City Class Durability: City Block level (Can survive hits from various foes on his level) | Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level | Universe level+ | Multiversal | Multiversal | Dwarf Star level | Large Star level | Multiverse level | At least Small Town level, Large Town level via absorbing electricity (Survived hits from Xenon) | Island level | Unknown, at least Island level | Universe level+ | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Likely Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level | Unknown, likely Small City level Stamina: Very high (Bears an iron will that will keep him fighting no matter what, even if he's on the verge of defeat or if he's outnumbered heavily). Limitless in his stronger forms Range: Standard Melee range, higher with certain abilities or in his stronger forms Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Although Shifuto isn't as smart in some areas, he's quite adept in hand-to-hand combat and with his electricity, and has dealt with foes that have various strange abilities and tricks up their sleeve, such as foes who would often destroy the battlefield. Weaknesses: Overuse of Electricity Manipulation can tire him, using Statistics Amplification can strain him and using his electricity beyond its full power can paralyze him. | Very arrogant and overconfident. Without the Legendary Stars, he cannot transform or have access to Reality Warping, BFR or Space-Time Manipulation. If he doesn't get enough sleep, he may not have enough stamina to fight. Can sometimes be too forgiving or apologetic. | Same as Canon | He uses much more energy than in base. This form has a time limit. He will become exhausted once he exits this form. These weaknesses become even more intense with Voltex^2. | Same as before | Unknown | Unknown | Overuse of his electricity can paralyze him Key: Canon | Base (The Dreamcrosser Squad) | Super Form | Hyper Form | Base (TDS: MT) | Super Form (TDS: MT) | Hyper Form (TDS: MT) | Ultra Form | Base (Return to Planet Virgo) | Voltex Form (Return to Planet Virgo) | Voltex^2 Form (Return to Planet Virgo) | Base (Return to Planet Virgo Reboot) | Voltex Form (Return to Planet Virgo Reboot) | Voltex^2 Form (Return to Planet Virgo Reboot) | Expedition: Elethica | Base (Alternia/Delta) | Ultimate Form | Shifusetsu | Ultimate Shifusetsu | Ultramate Shifusetsu | Delta Shifuto | Omega Shifuto | Nexus Realm Base | Nexus Realm Voltex Form | Telethia Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts